Dejame Volver Contigo
by FancyQueen
Summary: DxH Slash. Harry regresa después de haber huido, todos estan contra el, Hermione, Ron... y Draco. El cual le paga quitandole a su mejor amigo pero de otra forma. Al fin en este capi el reencuentro O.o!
1. He's back

Pues es mi primer fic que publico... así que espero y les guste y que no sean muy duros con las opiniones. )

**_Advertencia: _**slash Draco/Harry, si no les gusta el género retírense, pero si aún así lo quieren leer, adelante .

**_Nota: _** Antes que nada, todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling y yo sólo escribo por placer, y sin ningún fin de lucro.

"**Dejame volver contigo"**

( by AndyVoldemort)

Capítulo 01: He's back

"_Cómo ganarse el cielo_

_Cuando uno ama con_

_Toda el alma"_

Había sido una noche terrible.

Su vida era otra totalmente desde que aquellos acontecimientos tomaron lugar. No sabia si se arrepentía, tal vez le gustaba pensar que no, así no le entrarían frenéticos deseos de regresar y tristeza por lo perdido.

_No, no regresaría._

Y si eso implicaba tener que dejar todo lo que había conocido, querido o amado lo haría. Se había jurado así mismo no cavilar en lo ocurrido, el no permitirse divagar demasiado en pensamientos, ya que llegaría a la inevitable conclusión de que se había equivocado y que anhelaba más que nada regresar.

Pero esa noche, todo se ponía en su contra. Esa noche no lo dejaba dormir la conciencia. Se retorcía de un lado a otro en la cama, pero el fantasma de lo correcto estaba ahí para quedarse.

Y es que Harry Potter no podía o más bien no quería dar cabida a lo que lo había estado atormentando.

Se levantó y empezó una caminar por la habitación. Hasta que se sentó en un mullido sofá. Había llegado a la conclusión que regresaría, no podía con la curiosidad y la angustia.

Tenía que saber, que había pasado cuando se fue, que había pasado con él.

Y si talvez... si tan siquiera no hubiese huido... si se hubiese esperado a ver como las cosas evolucionaban...

Pero no, había hecho bien, lo hubiesen tratado de la peor manera, y lo hubiesen visto como un asesino...

_Pero... ¿y si no murió?_

Tendría que volver, enfrentarse a lo que había provocado, enfrentarse a sus amigos y a él...

Era definitivo, volvería, regresaría la lugar donde alguna vez había sido feliz y había encontrado amistad y comprensión, pero donde también encontrado el amor...

Mañana mismo estaría en el camino de regreso a Hogwarts...

No había podido dormir toda la noche, y el poco tramo que quedaba de oscuridad le parecía que sería totalmente inútil seguir tirado en la cama esperando un sueño que nunca llegaría.

Así que se levantó, intentando no hacer mucho ruido, compañeros de casa dormían en la misma habitación y no quería despertarlos... pero claro no era por ellos, el nunca hacía nada por nadie que no fuera por el mismo, era porque no quería que lo estuvieran acosando con preguntas estúpidas.

Se dirigió al baño

Se observó en el espejo, y detrás de lo que parecía el Draco Malfoy de siempre pudo ver que sus ojos no eran los mismos, ese color plata reflejaba tristeza.

_Pero qué le pasaba?_

_Harry Potter, eso era lo que le pasaba._

"Pero que disparate"- dijo con un deje de rabia en la voz. Su mirada se posó nuevamente en el Draco que le regresaba la mirada desde el otro lado del espejo.

Había jurado vengarse de Harry Potter

_Lo haría..._

Salió de la recamara de alumnos de 7mo año y se dirigió a la sala común de Slytherin, donde la chimenea emitía solo una pequeña luz y lo que contenía, ya ennegrecido, estaba apunto de convertirse en pura ceniza.

_Ceniza_

Desde que se pudrió mi alma y dejé de sentir como humano, empecé a odiar como Malfoy. Desde aquella noche, todo en su vida se había vuelto cenizas.

Dirigió una mirada de desdén hacia la sala que lo rodeaba y se dio cuenta de cuanto odiaba ese lugar... desde que él no estaba, la vida en Hogwarts no tenía sentido.

Se acomodó en el sofá, en lo que estaba seguro que se convertirían en incesantes horas de pensar en lo mismo una y otra vez... pero ahí estaba, porque ahora, en esa noche le venía todo esto a la mente.

No sabía que era, pero nada bueno podría resultar de una noche en vela dando vueltas en su cabeza a cierto chico de ojos verdes esmeralda que se encontraba en alguna parte de este mundo.

Aterrorizado por la idea de que talvez nunca lo volvería a ver, se fue quedando dormido, cayendo en un sueño donde una luz verde iluminaba una habitación, gritos de terror, sangre y unos ojos verdes lo atormentaban y jalaban en un abismo del cual no había logrado salir desde aquella noche...

A la mañana siguiente le había constado un poco levantarse para bajar y comer un poco, lo cual no logró del todo, ya que había algo que no lo dejaba asimilar la comida, tenía un presentimiento... no sabía si era bueno o malo, pero sabía que algo pasaría ese día, algo que le daría sentido a su vida de nuevo.

Tuvo Pociones dobles con los despreciables de Gryffindor, después Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Todo iba bien, o al menos eso pensaba, pero estaba a la expectativa, sabiendo que en cualquier momento algo importante pasaría... no podía evitar el sentirse nervioso.

Un fuerte silbido anunciaba que el tren estaba llegando a la estación en Hogsmade, poco a poco el paisaje que pasaba rápidamente por la ventanillas fue aminorando su prisa y Harry pudo apreciar como unas casas empezaban a aparecer de vez en cuando y cada vez se iban haciendo más seguidas y numerosas, hasta que el tren suspendió su recorrido.

Un nuevo silbido despertó a Harry de sus cavilaciones y se apresuró a tomar su baúl y dirigirse al pasillo y que se extendía a lo largo del expreso de Hogwarts, pasó por lo compartimientos en los cuales todavía se podía escuchar el eco de las voces acogedoras y alegres de los estudiantes que cada año tomaban el tren.

Harry no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, como en casa.

Una vez en la estación, empezó a sentir los nervios que estuvo esperando toda la mañana, a lo lejos divisó Hogwarts, el resplandeciente castillo que tantos años lo había acogido.

Paseó un rato por Hogsmade, compró unos cuantos dulces para dos personas muy especiales, que espera y no le reprocharan demasiado su ausencia.

Pero si no había pensado en eso, no sabía que clase de rumores podrían haber llegado a sus oídos, o si la misma verdad los hubiese aterrorizado. Se olvidó de estas ideas y se encaminó al castillo jalando su baúl.

Por ser aún un menor no podía utilizar magia fuera de Hogwarts, pero decidió probar llevando solo el baúl.

_Además que no los alumnos pueden realizar magia en los terrenos de Hogwarts?..._

Llego al vestíbulo del gran castillo y lo primero que vio fue a Filch con su gata la Sra. Norris.

"¿Qué haces tu aquí y vestido así¿Dónde has estado..."- Filch se arracó en una larga cantaleta de lo que no comprendía, de en si todo aquella extraña situación.

De pronto se escucharon una risas y voces que provenían del Gran Comedor que cada vez se hacia más audible... de las grandes puertas de roble del comedor salió un grupo de Slytherin, en el cual el que más reía y hablaba más fuerte era Draco Malfoy.

Harry se quedó helado siguiendo con la mirada a Draco, el cual no parecía haberse dado cuenta y que solo se detuvo cuando todo el grupo de estudiantes que lo acompañaba se encontraba en total silencio y con la mirada fija en algo que parecía ser más interesante que el.

_Pero qué podría ser más interesante que..._

Harry Potter se encontraba ahí en el mismo vestíbulo que el, cerca de el...

No sabía como sentirse, si feliz de verlo o angustiado de tener que llevar su venganza tan pronto.

_Lo estaba mirando, lo estaba mirando! Aquellos ojos plata estaban fijos en el, y u sentimiento que creyó muerto empezó a renacer en lo más profundo de su alma..._

"Potter! POTTER!"- Un Filch muy enojado se hallaba intentando llamar su atención.

"Disculpe, quisiera que me llevará con el profesor Dumbledore"- Un enojado Filch fue marcando el camino, mientras que Harry y Draco se miraban.

A Harry Potter no le quedó de otra que seguir a Filch, dejando a un consternado Malfoy atrás...

Continuará...

**Bueno eso es todo por esta vez, no se preocupen yo escribo rápido, solo depende de la respuesta del lector .**

**Dejen Reviews... les prometo que esto está muy bueno, es más ya me muero por escribir lo de más ... jojojo!**

**Dedicado a Snake! )! **


	2. Todo ha cambiado

**_Disclaimer: _**Antes que nada, todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling y yo sólo escribo por placer, y sin ningún fin de lucro.

"**Déjame volver contigo" **(by AndyVoldemort)

Capítulo 02: Todo ha cambiado

"_Puede que hayas nacido en la_

_Cara buena del mundo. Yo nací_

_En la cara mala, tengo la marca_

_Del lado oscuro"_

_Lo estaba mirando, lo estaba mirando! Aquellos ojos plata estaban fijos en el, y u sentimiento que creyó muerto empezó a renacer en lo más profundo de su alma..._

"Potter! POTTER!"- Un Filch muy enojado se hallaba intentando llamar su atención.

"Disculpe, quisiera que me llevará con el profesor Dumbledore"- Un enojado Filch fue marcando el camino, mientras que Harry y Draco se miraban.

A Harry Potter no le quedó de otra que seguir a Filch, dejando a un consternado Malfoy atrás...

_¿Qué demonios hacia allí? ... nunca imaginó que regresaría, no se suponía que las cosas fueran así, el debió ser quien lo buscara... el debió ser el que lo dejara desprevenido, no al revés._

Draco Malfoy recorría un pasillo del sexto piso. Caminaba rápida y decididamente.

Vuelta aquí, vuelta allá...

_¿Qué quería? ¿Porqué quería hablar con el viejo ese?... acaso, acaso... no, no era posible, ¿o si?_

Vuelta aquí, vuelta allá...

_¿planeaba quedarse en Hogwarts?... ¿regresar?_

Se paro de un de repente frente a una puerta, la abrió, dentro habían unas sillas apiladas, mesas, sofás, etc. Se sentó en una silla, y se dedicó a esperar mientras que esos inquietantes pensamientos y preguntas seguían atormentándolo dentro de su cabeza.

Su conversación con Dumbledore, había resultado tal y como lo esperaba, algo incomoda pero al fin de cuentas le había permitido regresar, claro necesitaría ayuda para regularizarse, y quien la persona más indicada para este trabajo era Hermione.

El problema era que no sabía si podía contar con ella.

En esos momentos el chico que alguna vez fue de oro se dirigía a la sala común. Las clases a esa hora ya habían terminado y decidió empezar a buscarla por la sala común, justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar, se dio cuenta de que no tenía la contraseña (a Dumbledore se le había olvidado dársela).

Se exasperó, pero rápido encontró la solución:

_¡Claro! No pierdo nada buscando en la biblioteca, era muy probable que Hermione se encontrara ahí, terminando todos sus deberes..._

Se detuvo en seco y cambió la dirección.

Al llegar a la biblioteca se dio cuenta de los nervios que le estaban entrando.

_Que tal si Hermione no quería hablar con el, si se oponía a entablar conversación alguna, si ya definitivamente no quería ser su amiga..._

Al fin entre unas estanterías encontró a la chica de enmarañado cabello ataviada con un montón de libros. Se acercó y la observó por un momento como buscaba en el índice de un nuevo libro.

- Hermione Granger – dijo en su oido. Parecía que a la chica le hubiesen lanzado un _petrificus totalus_, se había quedado en seco, y parecía contener la respiración también.

Por fin unos impresionantes ojos marrones, se posaron en el chico que tenía detrás. Lo miró con el asombró reflejado en la cara, los ojos llorosos. Sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos, hasta que Harry tuvo que bajarla.

Hermione se dirigió rápidamente a la mesa donde había estado trabajando. Dejó la pila de libros, metió frenéticamente todo lo que le pertenecía en su mochila y empezó su camino a la puerta.

- Hermione, Hermione! – gritó Harry rápidamente, recibiendo unas miradas asesinas de la sra. Pince. Siguió a la chica que ya llevaba un gran tramo de ventaja. – Hermione, déjame explicarte... no se que hayas escuchado, y no se hasta donde lo creíste, o no se si la misma verdad te haya aterrorizado, pero por favor déjame explicarte... Her... Hermione!

- ¿Qué quieres que sepa Harry? ¿Quieres que escuche de tu propia boca como mataste a una persona inocente y como casi matas a más? ¿Quieres decir la verdad? ¿Quieres ser la persona que me haga entender? ¿El que me convenza, la que por fin me haga entender, y que admita lo que todo este tiempo me he negado a aceptar... que, que mi amigo, el gran Harry Potter, ¡es un asesino? – dijo estas ultimas palabras ya sin poder contener las lágrimas, las cuales rodaban por su rostro, y volteando para enfrentar a Harry.

Se quedó sin palabras, pero es que no sabía que responder.

- ¿Qué Harry, qué? ¿Ya no vas a decir nada?... lo sabía, lo sabía – se volteó de nuevo y continuó su camino a la sala común.

A Harry no le quedó de otra que seguirla en silencio. Llegaron al retrato de la señora gorda, la cual estaba a punto de soltar un grito y despotricar contra Harry, cuando Hermione soltó de golpe la contreña, impidiendole hablar.

- ¡PUMPKIN JUICE!

Pasó por el retrato, seguida por Harry.

Justo antes de llegar a las escaleras que dirigían a los dormitorios de chicas, dijo:

- Mira Harry, no se que hagas aquí, si solo estas de visitas... o qué se yo! Pero no quiero que te me acerques, nada, óyelo bien, NADA puede hacer que te perdone, primero tendrás que perdonarte a ti mismo. No me busques que se me unos buenos maleficios... ¡claro! No tan bueno como los tuyos... – se limpió bruscamente las lágrimas de la cara y subió hecha un demonio las escaleras.

Al darse vuelta, Harry se dio cuenta de que la sala común de Gryffindor estaba llena de gente, todos expectantes a la conversación, algunos aterrados, pero todos esperando la reacción de Harry Potter.

Corriendo se apuró a desaparecer por las escaleras. Llegó a la puerta que decía "Alumnos de 7mo.", tomó aire y al fin abrió la puerta, entró cerrándola detrás de el.

Al parecer no había nadie, se fijo que sus cosas ya se hallaban junto a su cama, se dejó caer, se quedó dormido y cayó al mundo de los sueños, donde un chico platinado lo abrazaba y le decía que todo estaría bien... una luz verde cubría la habitación, Draco salía despedido... gritos, llanto...

- ¡Rápido, rápido! ¡Quítense de ahí! Está despertando.

Harry abrió los ojos y vio como un grupo de personas muy conocidas lo miraban expectantes. Se incorporó en la cama y pudo reconocer a Seamus, Dean y Neville observandolo detenidamente.

Neville no pudo más y se acercó a Harry y lo recibió con un abrazó. Seamus y Dean se reservaron a saludar con la mano desde sus lugares.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido?- le sorprendió esta pregunta, ya que se esperaba otra ser la primera.

- Que no... bueno, creí que la pregunta sería otra...

- No te preocupes Harry, todo a su tiempo, tu nos dirás cuando quieras, pero contesta ¿en dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

-Bueno en ...

- Ha estado en el mismísimo infierno...

Dirigieron la mirada al otro lado de la habitación, donde desde la puerta de la habitación se veía a un Ron totalmente cambiado, al parecer era una persona más despreocupada de lo que alguna vez fue y más enojada.

-... y nunca debió regresar de ahí – con una última mirada a Harry salió de la habitación. Dejando a los que estaban dentro muy desconcertados.

- Lo siento Harry, el no ha querido saber nada de ti, y desde que te fuiste ha cambiado totalmente, no le habla a nadie y por todo se enoja. – dijo Dean acercándose un poco más a Harry.

- ¿Y Hermione? Siguen siendo amigos, ¿no? – preguntó Harry esperanzado, negándose a sí mismo lo que creía suceder.

- Lo siento Harry, pero ahí tampoco, no hay nada... nada de lo que tu unías estando aquí se ha mantenido, y eso incluye la amistad entre Ron y Hermione.

Esta noticia le cayo como cubeta de agua fría, nunca se imaginó que de las cosas que pudo haber dañado esa noche hubiese alcanzado la amistad entre Ron y Hermione... todo lo que pudo haber surgido entre ellos dos, se había acabado...

De pronto no sabía como, pero si lo único que podía hacer para pagar lo que esa noche había dejado sería regresarle a la gente su vida, una vida sin Harry Potter, pero al fin y al cabo como la hubiesen tenido si el nunca hubiese llegado a sus vidas.

- Disculpen...- dijo Harry deprisa saliendo de la habitación. Pasó por la sala común para dirigirse a la salida por el retrato, ni se detuvo a mirar a los que estaban en ella.

Ya en el pasillo se dirigió deprisa al sexto piso. No sabía qué tenía en mente, ni que haría pero eran tantas las cosas que le pasaban por la mente que sus pies lo llevaron instintivamente a ese lugar.

Un lugar a donde se había dirigido tantas veces, momentos que lo hacían feliz, talvez la añoranza del momento de sentir algo agradable lo obligo inconcientemente dirigirse a esa habitación.

Al fin llegó al rellano del pasillo donde momentos atrás las mismas paredes habían visto pasar a un Malfoy... y a otro chico, que no era Harry Potter, si no alguien más.

Se encaminó, casi corrió... hasta que llegó y se detuvo frente a una puerta, acercó el oído primero... no escuchó nada.

_Entraré solo porque hay algo que me dice que lo tengo que hacer..._

Puso la mano en la manija, y lentamente la giro, después de un solo movimiento la abrió... lo que vio ahí lo partió en mil pedazos, esque no era solamente un dolor emocional era carnal, salió corriendo negándose a si mismo lo que vio...

Si había encontrado lo que había ido a buscar, y es que no solo había encontrado a Draco, si no que había sido doble su sorpresa y su dolor al ver que la persona que estaba en su lugar, la persona que ahora acompañaba a Draco por las noches era cierto pelirrojo...

Continuará...

**Ahhhh! Jajajaja... si ya se! Fue muy rápido de un capítulo a otro, pero no pude evitarlo, las teclas me llamaban ).**

**Si es Ron! Se dan cuenta que las cosas han cambiado, Ron se encuentra en el lugar de Harry, suplantándolo con Draco... Hermione se encuentra sola y triste.**

**Dios! Jejejeje... y todavía falta descubrir el gran pastel. **

**Dejen Reviews... please!**


	3. Tell Me It Aint Over

**_Disclaimer: _**Antes que nada, todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling y yo sólo escribo por placer, y sin ningún fin de lucro.

"**Déjame volver contigo" **(by AndyVoldemort)

Capítulo 03: Tell me it aint over

"_Yo... pensé que te podía_

_Reemplazar_

_Tu... creíste que me ibas_

_A olvidar_

_Yo... jamás toqué otra piel con _

_tanto y tanto amor_

_Tu... se bien que aun extrañas mi calor"_

Al fin llegó al rellano del pasillo donde momentos atrás las mismas paredes habían visto pasar a un Malfoy... y a otro chico, que no era Harry Potter, si no alguien más.

Se encaminó, casi corrió... hasta que llegó y se detuvo frente a una puerta, acercó el oído primero... no escuchó nada.

_Entraré solo porque hay algo que me dice que lo tengo que hacer..._

Puso la mano en la manija, y lentamente la giro, después de un solo movimiento la abrió... lo que vio ahí lo partió en mil pedazos, es que no era solamente un dolor emocional era carnal, salió corriendo negándose a si mismo lo que vio...

Si había encontrado lo que había ido a buscar, y es que no solo había encontrado a Draco, si no que había sido doble su sorpresa y su dolor al ver que la persona que estaba en su lugar, la persona que ahora acompañaba a Draco por las noches era cierto pelirrojo...

* * *

Sus pies corrían lo más rápido que podían por lo pasillos, cuadros y armaduras, puertas y gente pasaban rápidamente. No le importaba quien lo viera así, quien lo viera llorar.

No lo podía creer. Se negaba a creerlo.

_Mi mejor amigo y la persona que más amo_

Esque de todas las personas de las que Harry se pudo haber encontrado ahí adentro disfrutando de lo que el hace mucho no tenía, había tenido que ser la que más le doliera. ¿Qué pasaba con el mundo?

Siguió corriendo sin detenerse hasta llegar a una gran pared, pensó fuerte y desesperadamente:

_Quiero un lugar a donde huir_

_Quiero un lugar a donde huir_

_Quiero un lugar a donde huir_

Abrió los ojos y Bingo, la puerta parecía espléndida frente a el.

Posó una mano en el manija y justo cuando empezó a girarla y desparecer por el marco vio a un una cabellera rubia y agitada aparecer en el corredor.

No supo como reaccionar y lo primero que su cuerpo lo guió a hacer fue entrar rápidamente y cerrar la puerta tras el.

* * *

Vió como ese chico de hojos color esmeralda desaparecía por la puerta, corrio al ligar donde momentos antes había estado Harry Potter y se encontró con una dura y dolorosa pared.

Se recargó en ella, y se fue deslizando poco a poco hasta llegar a sentarse en el suelo.

_¿Qué he hecho¿Qué he hecho?_

No podía creer que lo siguiera afectando de tal forma, si se suponía que Weaaley era su nueva pareja, por el debería de preocuparse no por el chico que se encontraba al otro lado de la pared, una pared que los separaba...

* * *

Cerró la puerta tras de el, y se recargo en la madera, impaciente porque su agitada respiración volviera a la normalidad mientras que miles de emociones y pensamientos viajaban atravez de el, tratando de volverlo loco.

Por primera vez se fijo en el cuarto que había aparecido en la cámara de los Menesteres, era muy simple, unos cuantos sofas y un chimenea con fuego crepitando en ella. Su mirada se perdió en el fuego.

_Está ahí, justo a un paso de mi... ¿debería? No!_

No le abriría la puerta, no en su estado, muchas cosas podían pasar. El momento de volver a encontrarse con el y de hablar lo había venido pensando y repasando mil veces en su cabeza y no por un momento de euforia no planeada lo echaría todo a perder, quería que el escuchara la verdad, que supiera lo arrepentido que estaba...

Se dirigió a uno de los sofás y tomo asiento.

* * *

Su mente se hallaba en blanco, debía irse, ya era tarde en cualquier momento podría aparecer la despreciable gata, o el mismo Filch y no le convenía.

Pero había algo que no lo dejaba marcharse, quería hablar con el de una vez por todas, no le daría las de ganar, que lo hubiese visto en esa situación con su "ex" mejor amigo lo ponía en desventaja... no lo permitiría el era el que había hecho mal, el y solo el y no sería Draco el que terminara pidiendo disculpas cuando el ojiverde tendría que llorar lágrimas de sangre para ser perdonado.

Se puso de pie de un brinco, y empezó a repasar la posibles frases que el moreno pudo haber dicho para que la sala se abriera a su favor.

Cuando de repente...

* * *

Se hallaba más tranquilo.

_¿Se habrá ido?_

De pronto se arrepintió de no haber abierto la puerta, necesitaba hablar con el y esa hubiese sido la oportunidad perfecta.

Sin darse cuenta ya se hallaba caminando instintivamente hacia la puerta que le parecía un imán gigante. Escucho un ruido de pasos del otro lado...

_¿y si todavía seguía ahí?_

Sin darse cuenta su mano ya estaba en la manija de nuevo (N/A: cuantas manijas poderosas en un solo capi xD). El pecho se le fue llenando de una emoción que no había sentido tan intensa desde la primera vez que se había encontrado a solas con ese chico de ojos de color mercurio liquido que lo volvía loco.

Abrió la puerta.

Se miraron por un par de segundos, talvez con ojos de amor o de odio, o talvez con un poco de ambos, pero en ese momento no importaba, ya que sabía que ahí estaban de nuevo, uno enfrente al otro. Al fin lo que tanto había atormentado las pesadillas de Harry y los deseos de Draco se hallaba frente a ellos.

-Pasa, tenemos que hablar y creo que en estos momentos este es el lugar más seguro- dijo el ojiverde haciéndose a un lado ofreciendo con una mano la habitación.

- Si, claro... – alcanzó a decir Draco mientras que una de sus manos buscaba algo inexistente en sus bocillos, y al fin dio un paso adelante.

**Continuará...**

Jojojo Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, esque estoy en finales y han estado ocupando mi mente totalmente, ohhh Dios mio, no se preocupen que en siguiente capi se revelaran muchas cosas.

Al fin Draco y Harry solos! No les parece?

Grax por los Review a **Erimondlicht**, **demon's white shadow**, **dernhelmdelamarca** y **Orne!**

Muchas gracias, y dejen más reviews que esto se pone bueno.


End file.
